


There is no such thing as accident; it is fate misnamed

by RapunzelGirl13



Series: Buddietines Week (2020) [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Broentines Day, Buck literally falls for Eddie, Buddietines Week (Day Four), M/M, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day, Who said Valentine's Day had to be romantic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: With Christopher along for the chaos, Buck and Eddie spend Valentine’s Day together, watching movies and drinking beer (in the kitchen).With Christopher soon fast asleep in his bed, everything seems to be going well. Until Buck being the Bambi that he is, trips over one of Christopher’s toys, Eddie stumbles to catch him, and their lips accidentally make contact. Will Eddie push Buck away or will he turn the kiss into more.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddietines Week (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629445
Comments: 5
Kudos: 224





	There is no such thing as accident; it is fate misnamed

It was pretty sad that both Eddie and Buck were single on Valentine’s Day. Chimney and Hen had been teasing them like crazy because it was obvious to everyone but them, that they were totally crushing on each other. Well more like completely head over heels in love with each other. All of their friends were probably out having romantic times with their significant others while May babysat Harry and Denny. But for Buck and Eddie, they weren’t out having romantic dinners with pretty girls but they were having a pretty good time at Eddie’s. Who said Valentine’s Day had to be romantic? Both of them were perfectly happy spending the evening with their favourite eight year old. Christopher was on the floor munching on a piece of chocolate he had gotten at school, while watching a cartoon Valentine’s movie on tv. Buck and Eddie were sitting on the couch behind him, munching on some sweets they had bought for each other. What? Best friends could buy each other chocolates on Valentine’s Day without it being weird, right?

“What even if this movie?” Buck laughed.

“I have no idea, Chris just found it on tv and wanted to watch it.” Eddie shrugged.

“Kids shows and movies can be so weird now. I don’t get it.”

“Come on man, it’s not that bad.”

“What happened to all the good cartoons from the 80’s and 90’s?”

"Like I said, it’s not that bad, plus you weren’t even alive in the 80’s.” Eddie teased.

“It’s not that good either and haha very funny, Mr ‘Born in 1987 so I’m better than you’. Just because I was both in ‘92 doesn’t mean I haven’t seen 80’s cartoons, I watched them all the time with Maddie.”

“Touche.” Eddie laughed. “For the record, I watched them too, with all of my sisters.”

Christopher suddenly turned his head to look at his dad and Buck. “Daddy, is it suppertime yet? I’m starting to get hungry.”

“Alright mijo, I’ll go and check on the lasagna.

It was almost 6 already and Eddie was quite thankful he and Buck had worked early today, meaning they had gotten off at 4. When he checked the lasagna, it was indeed cooked all the way through and so he pulled it out of the oven and placed it on the table to cool some before they ate it.

“Alright mijo, Buck, dinner is ready. Can you boys please come and set the table?”

Christopher came into the kitchen, followed closely by Buck. Buck grabbed the plates and utensils, handing them to Christopher, who happily set three places for them. By the time dinner was finished, half the lasagna was gone and Christopher—who had gotten into his pajamas— was back in the living room watching the rest of the movie. Instead of washing dishes right away, Eddie and Buck joined Christopher in the living room again to finish the movie.

“Daddy, can I watch one more movie? Pretty please?” Christopher begged, as the current movie was just ending.

“Alright mi mijo, but only one more and then it’s bedtime, alright?”

“Can I brush my teeth first?”

“Yeah bud, you go ahead.”

Christopher went and brushed his teeth while Eddie looked for another movie on TV. He found one that was starting at 7, which was in a few minutes. He turned it to the right channel and Christopher got back just in time. This time he snuggled between his dad and Buck on the couch. At 7:30, Christopher was beginning to nod off through the second movie. By 8, he was fast asleep on the couch. Eddie took his son to bed and tucked him in. When he came out, Buck was in the kitchen filling the sink with soapy water for the dishes.

“You want a beer?” Eddie asked.

“Yes please.”

Eddie opened a beer and passed it to Buck, opening his own and taking a sip. They began to do the dishes, Buck washed while Eddie dried and put them away. All together it took them about 30 minutes to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. That was with added time for all the water Buck kept throwing at Eddie. His shirt was completely soaked thanks to Buck. Eddie stripped off his wet shirt, planning to put a dry one on later but for now, he didn’t feel like it. Now Buck was walking behind Eddie as they headed back to the living room and he was completely distracted by the shirtless hunk he called his best friend. Eddie saw Christopher’s firetruck toy in the middle of the floor and stepped over it. Buck, did not see it. Buck stumbled over the toy and on instinct, Eddie turned around to catch him. It didn’t work. Instead Eddie tumbled backwards with Buck, both of them landing on the floor. Eddie let out a small groan as all of Buck’s weight landed on him and Buck was face down on top of Eddie and their lips were touching. Buck’s eyes went wide as he quickly tried to scramble to his feet, face almost as bright as the firetruck toy. However Eddie had other plans. He hauled Buck to his feet and stood up, grabbing Buck by the back of the neck and pulling him closer until their lips touched. Holy shit, Buck felt like he was about to explode. Eddie was kissing him! Fucking finally! Buck instantly kissed back, crowding Eddie between the wall and his body. When Eddie let out a groan, Buck pressed his tongue into his mouth, deepening their innocent kiss into one a lot more hot and steamy. Eddie’s hands moved to Buck’s ass, squeezing it hard. They were both hard, being able to feel the others erection through their jeans.

“Fuck, we can’t do this with Chris here. He might walk into my room.”

“Yes we can, shower.” Buck mumbled. “I’ve waited too long for this to wait any longer.”

Eddie let Buck tug him down the hallway to the bathroom, where they both shed their clothes as the water was warming up. Eddie turned the lock on the door just to be safe. Minutes later, Eddie had Buck pressed against the shower wall, hand wrapped around his cock, jacking his off as they made out. 

“Fuck Eddie.” Buck groaned out.

“Mmm, you like that mi amor?” Eddie mumbled into his neck.

“I’d like it better if you were on your knees.” Buck muttered.

“Oh I’ll be doing much better than that next time.” Eddie smirked, jerking him off faster. “Once we’re alone and I get to have my way with you, you won’t be walking straight for a week.”

Buck moaned and Eddie’s dirty talk was all it took for him to cum all over Eddie’s hand. As soon as he caught his breath, he was on his knees in front of Eddie, sucking a hickey onto the inside of his thigh. Eddie moaned, but the sound got caught in his throat as soon as he felt Buck’s lips around his cock. Eddie was making every sound possible as Buck got him off until he was cumming down his throat. After Buck got Eddie to reach his peak from the blowjob, the pair washed up and dressed in nothing but pajama pants. They crawled under Eddie’s blankets, Buck pressing his back against Eddie’s chest.

“Remind me to thank our son for leaving his toy in the middle of the floor.” Eddie mumbled into Buck’s neck.

“Don’t worry I will, because I’ll be thanking him too.”


End file.
